iDon't Trust You
by luna moody
Summary: Sam rarely worries about who her words hurt, but what happens when Carly steps over the line? Will their friendship survive.
1. Sliding Over the Line

Wow, it's been a while! Welcome to my first non-seddie story here on FF. net. This one is here because the tenacious Invader Johnny turned another year older yesterday(of course my computer decided to shut down), and requested it...and since he's such an awesome fellow fanfictioner (did I just invent a new word?) he gets this for his birthday. Good news, you guys get to read it too. Just do a favor and leave a review at the exit.

Disclaimer: I tried to get this story approved by Nickelodeon, but when I rolled up the the NOS studios, the guard had me searched by his very "nosy" German Shepherd. When he finally asked my business (after waiting a full six minutes for him to stop laughing), he told me that I'd have to submit it by post. I pulled the shoulder down on my sweater hoping that that might help but apparently he must be gay or something (It couldn't possibly be me?). So the moral of this story is no matter how hard I tried, it's still not Nickelodon or Schneider Bakery approved. (Yeah, none of that really happened, but It's still only my manipulation of some great characters.)

* * *

><p>Carly paced back and forth waiting for her feisty blond friend, <em>yet again<em>.

"She'll be here. " Freddie said as he made a few last minute camera adjustments. "She always is."

He handed the camera to Gibby in preparation for the show. Sam burst into the room at the last minute leaving Carly to breathe a sigh of relief. Somehow Sam always made it, but she hated when it was cut this close.

Sam took her place next to Carly. "Let's hurry and get this Chizz done, I'm starving!"

"What a shock!" Freddie rolled his eyes. He had just turned to go back to the tech cart when he was beaned in the side of the head by a sticky crumpled object that was hurled at him.

"Eww, Gross!" Freddie wiped the goo off of his face and smelled it. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "A hobo dropped it in front of me on the way to school this morning."

Freddie let out a scream. "Ahhh, IT'S BURNING! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Carly rushed over to get the wipes (a recent addition to the tech cart due to Sam's sudden fascination with strange sticky objects). "What have I told you about maiming the tech guy with sticky foreign blobs?"

"That I could put his eye out, and then what good would he be?" Sam answers back blandly. "And…?" Carly asked as she wiped the stuff off of Freddie's face.

"And that I should apologize…" Sam sighed deeply.

"Well…?"

"Sorry Freddie."

"You should be!" Freddie scolded. "Who knows what that…"

"Anywaaay!" she interrupted. "You know what really sounds good right now? A Space Burger!"

"Like from the space Pod?" Carly wrinkled her nose and then tossed the gooey wipes into the trash.

"Eww, Gross!"

"You mean from that fancy restaurant at the top of the Space Needle?" Gibby chimed in.

"Yeah, like they'd let me in there again." She thumped him on the head. "Beside's that's the Sky Burger, butt knuckle!"

"I think she's talking about the Burger from the 'Germs' episode of Invader Zim." Freddie shook his head.

"What's Invader Zim?" Carly asked as she readjusted the furniture to prepare for the show.

"Are you serious?" Sam turned her head quickly in shock.

"Only one of the greatest animated shows ever!" Gibby stared at her with her mouth agape.

"I swear, girl, your animated culture knowledge is embarrassing." Sam turned to Freddie, "The bigger question is; how does a schlub like _you_ know about Invader Zim?

Freddie chuckled. "I'd catch it every now and then, but I had to stop after my mom walked in when I was watching _that_ episode. After she found out that it didn't have germs, she called NASA every day for 6 months to try to get her hands on the Space Meat. She was sure it was a conspiracy."

Sam shook her head. "Wow, Dude, your mom is a real peach!" She walked up next to him and asked him softly, "So did she find out where they keep the Space Meat?"

"Sam!" Carly chuckled. "Come on, it's about time to start the show.

Freddie pulled on a blue sports jacket, tossed Sam the remote, and counted down. "In 5…4…3…2..."

"I'm Carly,"

"And I'm Hungry for Space Meat!"

"And this is iiiiiiiiCarly!"

Gibby followed her with the camera as Carly swung around a small table littered with teen magazines.

"Last week in home room, I forgot my book, so my friend Ella loaned me her celebrity teen magazine and found a fun little quiz on page 44. So tonight, we decided to amp that up a bit and create for you a new game called…"

A soundtrack of 70's game show music played under the announcer who said, "It's the 'My BFF is better than your BFF' game!" Sam pushed the button to add the sound of canned applause under the same game show music. The announcer continued, "With your host, Freddie Bensoooon!"

Freddie did a little dance onto the stage, "Hey there everyone! Welcome to the game show where we find out how much best friends _really_ know about each others. The team that answers the most questions correctly, doesn't win anything except for the chance to rub it in the other team's face!" More applause is heard courtesy of Sam's button.

"So let's meet our contestants." Freddie stepped aside and the announcer continued.

"These two met in 2nd grade. One hosts a web show in her attic, and her spunky friend holds the record for receiving the most detentions in a single period. Meet Carly and Sam!" Carly and Sam dance out of the back room to a little couch while the applause is going.

"These two have been friends since last Tuesday when they were assigned a project together in Mr. Henning's class. One's got the campus 411 and the other was voted most likely to make a body part disappear. Please welcome Wendy and Malikaaaaa!"

A puff of smoke suddenly appears as Malika bursts in. Wendy followed coughing through the smoke. "Uhh…We're not really friends!"

"Too late we're already rolling," Freddie smiled his fake host smile as he escorted the guests to their sofa.

"Fantastic!" Freddie turned back to the camera. "So, before the show, we e-mailed each team member a series of questions. They don't know each other's answers, and we have their responses ready. Let's see who is the better BFF's." He turned to the contestants. "You all ready?"

The contestants all shifted in their seats, anxious to start.

"Alright, guests get the first question." Freddie pulled a blue index card from a small pile and read the question. "Wendy, what is Malika's favorite song?"

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I don't know, but it's probably something stupid like 'Abracadabra' or something like that."

Malika slouches way down into her chair, "No way Biotch! Homie straight up Gangsta in the Hizouse." She started singing. "Cruisin' down the street in my 64, Jockin the…"  
>"ALRIGHT…"Freddie quickly interrupted. "That was clearly not a match. Let's go to the next question then. Sam?"<p>

"Dweeb?" She returned.

"What place would Carly most like to visit?" Freddie read off of the card.

"For Carly, it's the city on the water…Venice, Italy." Sam said proudly.

They suddenly heard a bell dinging and canned cheering as the monitor showed a photo of canals and a gondolier.

Carly screeched and hugged Sam. "Yay, and you're going with me!"

Freddie then turned to the other team. "Malika, who is the person that Wendy would most like to kiss?"

Malika thought for a second then looked over toward the camera. "What's _his_ name? The guy on the camera?"

Freddie looked over. "Gibby?"

"Yes. Gibby," Malika smiled. "He's the one."

Wendy's face started to turn red. "I never said I wanted to kiss Gibby!"

A confused look came over Malika. "You actually never said you wanted to kiss anyone. I just assumed so since you watch him every time he comes into the room and your face turns…the color it is now, actually." She cocked her head. "Was I not right, sometimes I misread interpersonal interactions."

"No! You were right," Wendy growled. "But couldn't you go with someone a little less… in the room…like Justin Beiber!"

A buzzer sounded indicating the wrong answer. The camera angle dropped toward the floor as Gibby looked up to give Wendy a little smile.

"Uh, Gibb…" Freddie tapped Gibby on the shoulder to remind him that he had a job to do. Gibby quickly got the shot back and Freddie continued the show.

"Sorry, Malika, that was the wrong answer." A booing audience sounded through the studio. "Moving on to Sam and Carly's team. Carly…Who did Sam say is her celebrity crush?"

Carly smiled. "Well, Freddie, that would be Weiner McDougal, the mascot for Howie's Hotdog Hamlet."

"Oh Yeah, Baby!" Sam smiled dreamily.

Freddie looked over toward Sam. "I'm not sure that a stuffed dog actually qualifies as a cele…"

Sam stood up and stood nose to nose with him and said in a calm deep voice. "It's Weiner McDougal."

Freddie gulped and quickly announced. "And the correct answer is Weiner McDougal!"

The bell sounded and Sam sat back in her chair. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a Scottish accent."

Freddie shook his head before turning to the other team. "Wendy, what would be Malika's dream pet?"

Wendy sat up straight, confident of the answer. "It has to be a bunny."

The buzzer sounded again, followed by the boo.

"Ohhh, sorry Wendy." Freddie looked over for the correct answer. "Malika tell the audience your dream animal"

"Actually, it would be a Centaur." She said proudly. "They'd be really useful and a perfect companion, don't you think?"  
>"What the Fig…" Wendy turned at looked at her team mate. "It's not even real, you crazy…"<br>"Let's move along, shall we?" Freddie stepped in camera. "Sam, what is Carly's favorite piece of clothing?"  
>Sam thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it would be her light blue 'Help Me' Bra."<p>

"Sam!" Carly smacked her on the arm.

"What?" Sam giggled. "Come on, I can always tell when you're about to go on a date."

Carly whispered through clenched teeth, "I can't believe you just told everyone that!"

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Sam watched Carly fold her arms over her chest and slump back into the chair. "Alright then, what did you say your favorite piece of clothing was?"

"My pink and purple puppy sweater that my Nana Georgia knitted for me." Carly pouted.

"That thing?" Sam chucked. "You shoved it in the back of the closet as soon as you got it. You called it a fuzzy nightmare!"

"It has sentimental value, Sam." Carly gave her a warning with her eyes.

"Oh, Gotcha! _Sentimental_ value…" Sam winked. "Hi Nana Georgia!" Sam waved into the camera as Carly just buried her head in her hands.

Freddie turns to the camera and waved too. "Ok now, Moving on…" He pulled another card. "Malika, this one is for you…Malika…?" He looked over to see the girl busy levitating an apple from the table in front of her.

"Hmmm?" she answered distractedly.

"Ready for your question?" Freddie watched as the apple dropped with a loud thud onto the table. "Well I'll take that as 'ready'. What is Wendy's favorite Pizza topping."

Malika gave Wendy a once over. "She looks girly and poofy. It's probably pineapple."

A bell rang indicating a right answer. Even Wendy was impressed and started clapping.

"Impressive!" Freddie smiled. "Ok, Carly coming back to you…" He pulls out the card. "What is Sam's most embarrassing secret?"

"Umm…" Carly unconsciously moved away from Sam. _Better safe than sorry._ "Oh, I know. Sam sleeps with a doll next to her bed…of me! That's pretty freaky right?"

Sam turned her body fully to look at Carly. "That's not really a secret, and why is that so weird?"

"Because…it's a little _me_, and it's creepy," Carly stammered. "Why would you have a doll of me next to your bed?"

"BECAUUUUSE, it's cool." She shook her head. "We had some dolls left over after the iCarly Awards, so Spencer and I put them together to make a few extra bucks." Sam shrugged.

"YOU SOLD THEM!" Carly freaked out. "Just how many people have these dolls of me?" She looked around in horror as everyone in the room slowly raised their hand.

"I don't know…We sold about 20 or 30," Sam said proudly, "So see, it's not so strange, and it never was a secret.

Carly collapsed back into the chair with her arms folded. "Well at least I didn't tell them about you being the girl from the Dapper Dan's Diaper commercials."

The room suddenly went silent and Carly glanced over to see a Sam's face growing redder than she had ever seen it. She knew she should be worried, but she was still annoyed that Sam outed her help me bra.

"Wait," Wendy finally broke the silence. "Sam was the messy pants girl! That Was You!"

"Oh My God!" Freddie jumped in. "It _is_ you. I can so totally see it. How did I not notice before?"

"I _Love_ that Commercial!" Gibby said before he and Malika started singing the Dapper Dan's Diaper jingle. "No muss no fuss, the poo stays on uuus…"

"Oopsie, I made a poopsie!" Carly joined in with a little girl voice. "So tryyyy Dapper Dan's Diapers." The group continued to sing.

Nobody noticed the little blond fuming on the couch, until Sam stood up and yelled, "ARRRGGGGHHH! HOW COULD YOU CARLY?"

The whole room stopped. Sam's voice went cold. "You _knew_ how I felt about that. You swore you'd never mention it again!"

Freddie knew Sam well enough to recognize that this was about to get ugly fast. "Why don't we get back to our game? Wendy…"

"It's not _that_ big a deal, Sam. "Carly folded her arms in defiance trying not to let her fear show. They'd argued before, but she secretly knew she'd crossed the line. "It was 15 years ago, I think it's time you got over it."

Suddenly the room erupted all at once. Sam launched herself at Carly only to be caught mid-air by Freddie. Carly wriggled herself over the back of the couch and Wendy and Malika ran over to hide behind Gibby, while Freddie held on tight to Sam to keep her from tearing the room apart.

Freddie struggled with Sam as he turned toward the camera. "Thanks for joining us on iCarly. Good night!" Freddie yelled to Gibby as he pulled Sam toward the elevator. …Cut the feed, Gibby! Cut the feed!"

Gibby reached over and pressed a couple buttons. "And we're clear!"

Freddie managed to get Sam into the elevator and hit the button just as Spencer burst in. "I heard the commotion all the way downstairs. What's going on?"

"Sam tried to attack Carly because of a question in the game show." Wendy explained.

Gibby pointed to the elevator. "Freddie took her out." Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Spencer pat Gibby's shoulder. "Hey Gib. Why don't you go ahead and walk the girls out, Ok?"

"Oh, you don't need to escort!" And with a puff of smoke Malika was gone.

"So, Wendy," Gibby raised his eyebrows a couple times. "How bout I buy you a smoothie and we can discuss that whole kissing question a little further." He offered his arm to Wendy and she smiled as they walked out of the studio together.

Spencer chuckled as they left then turned to his sister. "You alright?"

Carly collapsed back onto the couch. "No! I knew that would hurt her and I didn't stop myself." She reached for a pillow and growled into it. "I'm just so frustrated. She says things all the time without thinking how it makes me feel. Just once I wanted to know what that felt like."

The elevator bell rang and Freddie got off. "You alright?" Carly asked worried.

"I'm fine." Freddie frowned. "Once the elevator doors closed she calmed down. She didn't say a word all the way to the lobby, and when the doors opened she just said 'Goodbye Freddie' and walked away. It's like she just shut down. I've never seen her like that."

Carly looked worriedly over to Spencer. "Hey, come on kid," Spencer gave her a reassuring hug. "You know Sam. She just needs time to cool off. "

"Yeah, I guess." She gave a half smile. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and straighten this whole thing out." She stared at the elevator. "…Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Wow, I feel rusty at this...or maybe it's just cause it's non-seddie and I have to think more of Carly. Hope you liked it anyway. Obviously it will be a multi chapter fic, so hope to see you back next time. (review, review, review)<p> 


	2. Hide and Seek Friends

Well folks, I'm back from vacation. Had to rewrite this, cause I lost my pin drive with my file. It's lacking my usual humor and seems a bit short to me, but it's not the size that matters, but what you do with it...or so they say ;)

Disclaimer: My name's not Nick, or Dan...it might not even be Luna.

* * *

><p>Carly scooted past the door into her 2nd period classroom just as the 9:05 bell rang. "I made it, I made it!" she announced as if her proclamation finalized the matter.<p>

"That is the TARDY bell…as in late," Mr. Devlin grumbled in his pompous British accent. "Lucky for you, Dear girl, I'm feeling a bit generous today. Please take your seat," he nodded to her desk.

Carly shuffled her way down the aisle to her seat. Freddie caught her wrist as she passed. "Why were you late," he whispered.

"I waited for Sam at the lockers," she quickly replied. "She wasn't in 1st period, but I saw her on campus."

"Miss Shay," Mr. Devlin's voice rose. "Can we start class now, or are you and Mr. Benson to tie each other's hair in plaits and giggle about boys?"

The class began to chuckle, and Carly continued to her seat. "Sorry, Mr. Devlin."

"Ok, Class," Mr. Devlin pulled the class' attention forward. "It's that wonderful time of the semester, I like to call 'Term Projects'." A loud groan came from the class.

Mr. Devlin pulled up the map on the board revealing a list of paired names. Carly barely listened to Mr. Devlin as she scanned the names quickly find hers.

"I've gone through the trouble of already assigning partners for…" Carly abruptly raised her hand high and bobbed up and down in her seat. "Miss Shay, are you going to bugger about with these inane interruptions for the entire period, or is it just a temporary irritation?"

Carly sheepishly put down her hand. "Sorry, Mr. Devlin."

"Ok, now get together with your partner and…" Mr. Devlin had tried to start the instruction again, when he spotted Carly again with her hand high in the air. "Yes, Miss Shay?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, you put me with Simon Fulcher…" Carly looked over at her would be partner. She cringed a little when she saw him smelling his fingers. "…not that he isn't a lovely person…but Sam's usually my partner. She just isn't here today. Couldn't I…"

"Ahh, Samantha Puckett," Mr. Devlin smiled. "I'm chuffed to inform you that my birthday has come a bit early this year." Mr. Devlin jumped and clapped like a five year old opening a new toy. "Miss Puckett has been transferred out of my class as of this morning. Now if only I can get rid of my lazy Brother-in-Law."

Carly turned and caught Freddie's eye. He too had the same curious and disappointed expression on his face that she was sure she was wearing. Mr. Devlin dismissed them to work with their partner. As she begrudgingly moved to work with 'Smelly Simon', she lingered next to Freddie's desk. "Hey, is there any way you can use your super techie powers, to find out what's going on?"

"Not until next period," he whispered. "This is really bad, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure." She frowned. "I thought she'd just be cranky for a while. I didn't expect her to go this far."

"Miss Shay!" Mr. Devlin warned.

"I'm going, I'm going…"Carly said as she dragged her feet to meet her partner.

Neither Carly nor Freddie shared a class with Sam for third period. Freddie was in his Advanced Computer Projects class, Sam was usually elbow-deep in art, and Carly had taken a drama class thinking it would help with the show. Today they were watching a scene where a couple was having an argument and the woman was packing up to leave to her mother's. This was normally her favorite class, but Carly sat listless, absorbed in her thoughts and unable to hear a single word of dialogue. She finally stirred to life when she felt her phone vibrating at her hip. As the scene ended she stealthily pulled it out to read a text from Freddie.

_Sam transferred out of all but our 5__th __and 6__th__ per. What is she doing? ~FB_

"She's being a baby, that's what she's doing!" Carly muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Carly?" Ms. Reardon asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carly apologized as she quietly put her phone back in her pocket. "I was talking to myself."

"No, no, I want to hear your opinion on the scene!" Ms. Reardon pulled her in. "You said she's being a baby. It's an interesting perspective, why do you say that?"

"It's all her fault," Carly finally blurted out. "The wife nags and pokes, nags and pokes, and pushes button after button, and he just silently takes it and excuses it as 'her way.'" Carly stood up and began yelling at the class. "Well, maybe he can't take it anymore. Maybe he finally says the first thing that comes to his mind and for a second doesn't care that it's going to hurt her. Maybe he's sorry the second that he says it, but then she just has a screaming fit and it's all about her again. When does he have the right to be angry for once, huh? When is it _my_ turn?"

Carly came back to her senses and saw all the faces staring back at her.

"Carly, are you…"

Carly ran out of the classroom before Ms. Reardon could finish the question. She ran through three hallway corridors before she finally stopped to take a breath. She was just around the corner from her locker and could hear a commotion coming from that direction. She walked over to see what was going on. Sam was straddled across the chest of Wally Avers, from the lacrosse team , trying to shove a diaper into his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carly yelled as she yanked the diaper from Sam's hand. She looked down at the diaper and saw a brown mass in the middle of it. She shrieked and dropped it onto the floor.

"It's just chocolate!" The boy yelped as Sam dug her knees further into his chest.

"Sam, get off of him," Carly pulled at the girl. "You're going to crush him and end up back in juvie!"

Sam jumped up from the jock and stood nose to nose with Carly. Wally ran away behind them and Sam inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself as she clenched and unclenched her fists. They stood there in tense silence for a few moments until Carly finally realized that Sam wasn't going to hurt her.

"Sam, I…"

Sam pushed past her and straight toward her locker.

"What are you doing? You're…" It was then that Carly noticed that there were several diapers, like the one she took from Sam, taped to the locker. "Sam, I'm sor…"

Sam wasn't listening , though. She put in a pair of ear buds and started singing at the top of her lungs to drown out whatever Carly was saying.

"Sam, I know I shouldn't have said that, but you just made me so angry." Carly yelled. "You're acting like a spoiled brat, you know."

Sam continued to sing, and ignore her. "What are we going to do about iCarly?"

Sam slammed her locker and started to walk away. Carly grabbed the ear buds out of her ears. "The least you can do is listen to me, since you borrowed these from me last week!"

Sam reached down and pulled the plug out of the Pear pod and tossed the ear buds at Carly, then strolled past her and down the hallway.

"Be mad at me if you want," Carly called after her, "but if you care anything about iCarly, I better see your face at rehearsal!"

Carly's shoulders slumped. She definitely didn't handle that well. She grabbed the diaper off ground then turned to remove the rest of them from Sam's locker.

"Well, well…Carly Shay!" A nasally voice came from behind her. "Out of class and vandalizing school property!" Carly turned around to see Miss Briggs behind her with her arms folded across her chest.

"No, I wasn't…I was just trying to clean up…"

"Silence," Briggs ordered. "I got a call from one of the teachers saying there was an argument here." She looked around at the empty corridor. "Who was here with you?"

"Uhhh…" Carly thought quickly. "It was just some girl arguing with her boyfriend," she lied. "They left as soon as I walked up. I don't know their names."

"Mmm, hmmm," Briggs looked at her skeptically. "Well you're still out of class, and with…" She grabbed the diaper out of Carly's hand.

"Oh, that's…" Carly tried to expalain.

"A week's detention," Briggs interrupted, "…is what that is. Starting today after school, call your brother."

Carly spent her lunch hour trying to convince Principal Franklin that she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was still out of class without permission so she had to serve that afternoon, but he excused the detention for the rest of the week. She came back to 5th period to see that Sam was still missing. She sat down between Freddie and Gibby. "Why isn't Sam here?" She hissed at Freddie. " I thought you said she didn't change 5th and 6th."

"Her records show she's still here." He shrugged.

"You didn't hear?" Gibby interrupted. "Sam got suspended for the next week."

"What did she do?" Freddie asked.

"She snuck into the boys' locker room and smeared super glue onto the lacrosse team's jock straps." Freddie winced and Carly's mouth hung agape. "She was going to be expelled, but Wally Avers let it slip that they'd been making fun of the whole baby commercial thing."

They all sat in a little shock as the teacher droned on at the front. When class ended, Carly pulled Freddie aside. "I want you to go visit Sam after school and see if you can talk to her."

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because we can't let this go on," Carly argued. "She won't talk to me, and besides, I have detention after school."

Freddie groaned but finally relented. He'd go visit Sam while Carly served the detention she got trying to protect her.

Carly finally arrived at home at quarter to five. Rehearsal was supposed to start at 6. She called to Spencer and went to the fridge to grab something to eat before the others showed up.

"Hey kid!" Spencer greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "How was detention?"

"Boring." She grabbed out some turkey and a couple pieces of bread to make a sandwich. "Did Sam or Freddie come by yet?"

"No, but you got a package from Sam." Spencer pulled out the ingredients to make him a sandwich as well. "Here I'll finish this, while you go and up and open it. It's in the studio."

Carly rushed up into the studio and found a large cardboard box in the center of the studio. It was thin, but almost as tall as her. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started opening the box. When she finally got inside, she pulled out the life size Sam cut-out that she swiped from the Webicon convention. She just managed to get it standing when Freddie walked in. He took a look at the cardboard Sam and gave Carly a questioning look.

"I told her I wanted to see her face at rehearsal." Carly explained. "So how did it go with you?"

"Well, she was civil." Freddie sighed. "She mostly just sat there watching Seattle Beat, like she does every afternoon. The only thing I managed to get was that she knows she says things to irritate you, but she draws the line when it comes to personal family issues." Freddie shrugged.

Carly looked at him confused for a moment, then she realized what was going on. "Oh, my God, I'm so stupid." She smacked her palm to her head. "Of course she's angry with me, how could I not have remembered what that meant to her?"

"What was she talking about…family issues?"

"Sorry, Freddie." Carly shook her head. "I already betrayed her trust once. If you want to know, you got to let her tell you."

"Ok," Freddie nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"I got to make her listen to me, but how?" Carly paced back and forth. "Wait, you said she was watching Seattle Beat?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I think I have a way for her to listen to me." Carly smiled. "I'm going to need your help."

The rest of the evening she and Freddie sat and drew up plans for _Operation: Make Sam Listen._

* * *

><p>So what do they have planned, and why is Sam so angry? Dun, Dun Duuuunnnnn... You'll just have to wait and see!<p> 


	3. Dinners and Disasters

Here we are about midway through. Thanks to everyone who's followed along. Up to now everything has been following Carly, but this chapter called for a little change.

* * *

><p>Freddie stood outside Sam's house, too terrified to knock.<p>

_Come on, you've hung out with her before_, he reasoned.

_Yeah, but never when you were working a plan on her. She's gonna know. She __always __knows!_ He argued with himself.

_You gotta do it. It's for her own good, and Carly's counting on you._ He took one more deep breath to steel his nerves then knocked.

"Mom! Door!" Sam's unmistakable voice bellowed through the thick wood.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sam's mother yelled back as she moved closer.

The door swung open quickly, and before he could think, Pam Puckett stood before him in a pair of purple leopard print stretch pants, and a bikini top that was two sizes too small. She leaned against the door frame and gave him a seductive smile.

"Hi there, handsome!"

"Uhhh…" Freddie stammered, taking in the train wreck before him. _And mine was supposed to be the easy part of this whole plan._

"So where's the hot stuff?" She asked, gazing at him up and down.

"H-Hot stuff?" His face was beginning to flush uncomfortably.

"You know, the pizza."

"Oh..." This was more confusing to him than talking to Sam. "I don't have any pizza."

"Well then how do you expect to get your tip?" Mrs. Puckett made an extra effort to pop the 'P' at the end of the question.

"Sorry, I'm not the pizza guy," Freddie shook his head. "It's me, Freddie Benson. I'm a friend of Sam's. I was just here yesterday, remember?"

"And you came back, huh?" Mrs. Puckett finally stood up straight; a look of disappointment briefly crossed her face. "Well now that you got me up, come on in."

"Tell the pizza guy to check the box before he goes. Last time it was squished." Sam yelled from the next room. "Oh, and don't forget the parmesan cheese."

"It's not the pizza kid!" Mrs. Puckett shouted back. "It's a boy here to see you…And he's cute."

Freddie wasn't sure if he felt flattered or nauseous. The thought quickly faded when he heard a crash and the quick patter of feet coming across the tile floor. Sam appeared instantly around the corner. She was dressed in short yellow running shorts and a turquoise 'Hawaii' tank top. She was definitely taking advantage of not being in school.

"Where's the boy!" She asked excitedly.

"I think she meant me." Freddie said sheepishly.

"You got me out here for this?" She scolded her mother. "He's far from cute and barely a boy."

"Oh stop," he said flatly. "You're making me blush."

"Why are you here anyway?"

Freddie held up the backpack. "I brought your homework. I figured it would keep you from getting behind."

"Well that was nice." Mrs. Puckett looked over at Sam. "He doesn't want you to get behind."

The Pucketts smiled at each other briefly before busting out in a hysterical laughter that was only interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Pizza's here!" Mrs. Puckett threw her shoulders back, adjusted her breasts then smoothly opened the door to give her best practiced greeting.

"Well hel… oh, you're a girl." She disappointedly dropped the sexy act, signed the slip, and then trudged her way to the kitchen to pour herself an iced tea. "Sam, you're pizza's here."

Sam quickly grabbed the pizza then looked at the girl's outstretched hand. "If you wanted a tip you should have gotten here 10 minutes ago. I could be passed out on the floor right now, waiting for you!" Without another word she slammed the door in the girl's face, then turned around and cracked open the box.

Freddie chuckled as Sam stood with a blissful look on her face, inhaling the scent of the freshly delivered pie. He then remembered that he was here on a mission and needed to get back to the job.

"Sooo…Sam," he started nervously as he followed Sam into the kitchen. "My mom's got some parenting club over at the apartment now, and I really don't want to go back to all that. Mind if I stay here awhile?"

Sam shrugged, which he read as she didn't care either way. Mrs. Puckett grabbed her drink and started toward the stairs. "Be nice and share your pizza with the cute boy," she called over her shoulder.

"I would if there was one here," she yelled back. "You don't want any pizza, do you Benson?"

Freddie raised his eyebrow. "What kind you got?"

Sam slowly and theatrically opened the box. "It's my ultimate favorite…prosciutto with pickles and red grapes…" Freddie grimaced as he listened to the description. "… on a bed of havarti."

"Uh, no thanks." He shuddered. "Interesting choice. Why Havarti?"

"Because it's not a party without Havarti," Sam joked as she bit into the gooey concoction.

Freddie managed a courtesy laugh until she wiped her greasy hands on his shirt. "Hey!"

She reached into the fridge and grabbed two sodas then walked past him into the TV room. "Grab the pizza, Fredible."

He grabbed the box then searched for a napkin only to find none in sight. "Figures."

He walked in just as she was pressing the button on her DVR playback. To his surprise, it was in the middle of a movie. He sat the box on the wood paneled coffee table. "So, whatcha watching?"

"Zombie Flesh Eaters 4" Freddie let off a little grunt. "Is that too scary for you?" she asked in a mocking kid voice.

"No!" Freddie shot back. "I just thought you never missed Seattle Beat."

"Well I miss it sometimes, for a good reason." She sat back with another piece of pizza. "And today that good reason is Zombies!"

Freddie took a deep breath and tried a little harder, "You know I heard Cuttlefish was going to be on Seattle Beat today."

Sam gave a little snort. "Yeah, Cuttlefish is great…if it's 2007."

_Think Freddie think…_ "Oh. Well I heard they're coming out with a new album that's supposed to be groundbreaking."

"Yeah?" Sam was unfazed and absorbed in the movie.

"Yeah, instead of instruments, they're all using computers." _She's buying this, right?_ "They're individual MIDI's that are syncronized to…"

"If you want to watch it, Freddison, just stop your yammering and ask," Sam grunted without taking her eyes off the TV.

_Well, couldn't hurt_, he thought_._ "Sam, would you please change it to Seattle Beat?"

"Nope." She shovels in another bite. "Now don't you feel better?"

"Peachy." He dropped sulkily onto the couch next to her.

After a few moments of him pouting, Sam finally stops the movie. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll change it to Seattle Beat, if you rub my feet for the entire time it's on."

Freddie thought for a second. "Do I get gloves?"

"Nope," She smirked. "You'll have to do it _raw_."

Freddie's stomach turned. _Touch Sam's probably unwashed, and likely germy feet, or let Carly down and lose them both forever._ "Ok," he said reluctantly. "Let's do it."

"Atta boy, Tiger!" She reached into the couch cushions and pulled out some lotion. "You were starting to get more depressing than the Zombies."

She changed the channel then grabbed another slice of pizza before dropping the remote on the box. She then kicked back and ceremonially propped her feet in Freddie's lap.

"Be gentle," she ordered. "Mama's ticklish." Sam turned her attention to the perky television host who was surrounded by a studio full of giggly teenagers.

Freddie tore his attention away from the feet that were splayed across his lap to see that she was, in fact, watching Seattle Beat. _Victory!_

Sam gave a small moan as his thumb made its first stroke along the sole of her foot. "Mmm, yeah. That feels nice." She continued munching her pizza and making small noises of pleasure, as the next couple videos played on the show. The host started to announce Cuttlefish coming up next and the crowd started screaming behind her. The camera started to pan across the animated crowd and Sam spotted someone familiar. "That girl looks like Carly."

Freddie felt his mouth go dry and swallowed hard. "Haha. Funny coincidence." He giggled nervously. "Carly's not there, she and Spencer went somewhere…out of town…to their granddads." _Stay cool Freddie._

The camera swooped across the crowd once more and zoomed in toward the raven haired girl once again. "That _is_ Carly!" Sam sat up. "I was with her when she bought that raincoat," she pointed. "And Spencer is right there next to her!"

Freddie buried his gaze on his lap and started rubbing her feet harder.

"What's going on here, Benson?" she growled. "What did you guys do?"

Freddie continued rubbing while his mind was racing quickly. _Mayday, Mayday!_ He suddenly glanced over and saw the remote next to the pizza box. The crowd on the TV suddenly erupted as Cuttlefish was finally on stage. Freddie took advantage of Sam's distraction and with one giant thrust, threw her feet off of his lap. The force sent her tumbling to the floor as he snatched the remote and tore himself from the couch.

"You wouldn't listen to her Sam!" Freddie yelled hurriedly to explain. Sam was quickly on her feet again and scrambled over the sofa to get at him. "She figured this way, you'd have no choice...Ahhh!" Sam had launched herself at him, but he quickly ducked out of the way, knocking her to the floor again. "We're doing it for your own good…" He ran past the coffee table to get away from her hands as she took big swipes at his legs, to try to pull him down. "She's really sorry, and can't stand that she hurt you."

Sam finally stood up, her teeth were bared and her breathing was heavy. "You don't trick Mama, Freddie Boy!" Freddie knew he was in trouble. She let out a primal scream and started chasing after him.

Freddie's eyes went wide and he screamed as Sam chased him around the room. The sound of electric guitars wailing from the TV screen seemed to give soundtrack to the chaos in the room, as lamps and furniture were becoming victims of the rampage. Sam was within inches of grabbing Freddie as they both sprang onto the couch. He ducked under her hands and took a leap to the coffee table. His stomach sank when he heard the crack of the wood beneath his feet. His foot went through one of the panels on the table, he was trapped.

He looked back to see Sam's face change from shock to a smirk. He looked around quickly trying to find any miracle rescue from the situation, but to no avail. Sam straightened her stance as she readied herself for the kill. "Wait!" He yelled. "Stay back or I'll….I'll…" _I'll what? Think…think!_ Without another thought, he quickly shoved the remote down his pants. When it was finally out of sight he looked back at her in surprise. _Really? That's what I came up with?_

Sam let out a sinister chuckle. "Like that's going to stop me." She took one more bounce off the couch and launched herself at him knocking them both to the floor. She quickly straddled his wriggling hips and started grabbing for the button on his jeans.

"Sam, I'm sorry!" The sweet panicked voice coming through the television drew her attention from the squirming geek underneath her. Sam looked up to see that Carly had stolen the microphone from the lead singer of Cuttlefish, and was desperately yelling into the camera. She had shucked the raincoat and was now only wearing a t-shirt that said "Oopsie, I made poopsie of my friendship" and a large diaper. "I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm really really sorry!" She managed to squeak out as a PA was trying desperately to pull her from the stage. "I don't care if you forgive me, just please don't stop talking to me. I miss you!"

Sam and Freddie both watched open-mouthed as two large security guards appeared from the side of the stage. One of them picked her up threw her over his shoulder. Spencer came rushing in from the other side of the screen, grabbing at the guards. "Don't drop that teenager! She's my sister!" He tried for several seconds to pull Carly from the one guard and then the other one grabbed him from behind. Spencer kicked at the first guard to get him to stop. The guard reached down his empty hand and grabbed Spencer's legs. The two guards marched off screen with Carly still over the shoulder, and Spencer dangled between them. The producer's voice could clearly be heard yelling to call the police, he wants them arrested.

Freddie managed to dislodge himself from the table as the perky host appeared on camera apologizing to the band.

"Oh, my god," Sam watched amazed.

"Oh, my god," Freddie repeated in worry.

"That was excellent!"

"That was a catastrophe! She's going to be arrested for that!" Freddie yelled.

"No big," she waved him off. "Spencer will get her out of it."

"In case you failed to notice, Spencer was dragged off with her!"

"Oh." Sam answered flatly.

"'Oh'? She did this just to get you to listen to her and all you can say is, 'Oh'?" Freddie began pacing around the room, his neck vein straining to burst free. "She got mad and she said something wrong. She made a mistake. She's human."

"You don't understand," Sam said meekly.

"You're right, I don't understand!" He continued yelling. "I don't understand how you can let yourself lose everything over something that happened a long time ago."

Sam didn't say a word; she just stared straight in front of her with a steeled gaze on her face.

Freddie sighed deeply and rubbed his hands down his face. "Sam, I don't why this commercial thing was such a big deal. Carly did keep that a secret." He said calmly. "The only thing I know is that it's a family issue…_you_ told me that." He sat across from her to try to read her face. "But are you going to let it take away the people that care about you most in the world?"

Sam looked up at him with a clenched jaw. "Get out."

"But, we got to go do something about…" Freddie started to plead again.

"Get out." She growled louder. Freddie stared at her in disbelief until she yelled in his face. "GET OUT!"

"If that's what you want." Freddie stood up and looked down at Sam. "I'm going to see if I can help Carly and Spencer, because they're still _my_ friends."

Freddie grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

"Freddie," she ran in after him.

He turned around and looked at her expectantly, a slight look of relief showing across his face.

"The remote," she pointed to his crotch.

Freddie's face dropped with disappointment. He turned away from her and unzipped the zipper to get the remote. He turned back around and slapped it into her hand. "I don't say this very often, Sam, but I feel sorry for you."

She didn't say a word. She just reached over and slammed the door in his face so hard he could hear a glass shatter on the other side. _I'm sorry, Carly._

* * *

><p>Hmm. That one felt a little comfortable. Nice to write a little comedy after that last chapter, well dramedy anyway. We'll be back to Carly next chapter. I just figured this would be the easiest way to tell both sides of what happend. See ya next time.<p> 


	4. Running Away With the Truth

I know...FINALLY! I think I left Carly in limbo long enough. Don't be afraid by the length, I promise it reads quick (Maybe I'm just making up for a short chapter 2). And for those who wanted to know why Sam was so angry...All will be revealed. And now...

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting to publish my highly successful book franchise that leads to an 8 picture deal spanned over a decade in 47 different countries. Until then, I just take other brilliant people's stuff and make them the way I'd want to.

* * *

><p>Carly lost count of how many steps she'd paced in her holding cell the past hour. Luckily, because of her age, she'd been separated from the regular detainees. But Spencer….<em>Oh God, Spencer!<em>

Carly could feel herself starting to hyperventilate as visions of Spencer becoming some inmate's cuddly squeeze toy filled her head. She started pacing back and forth again. _Air! I need Air!_ She could see a tiny crack of a window at the top of the cell. She climbed onto the bed, then up the short wall that separated the bed from the toilet. She had just gotten her nose up to the small window and was starting to take deep breaths when she heard the click of the lock coming from the door.

"Shay, you gotta visi…" Carly looked up to see a large black female officer coming through the door. "You outta your mind, child?" The officer walked over and grabbed the back of Carly's orange jumpsuit to pull her down.

"What in blue blazes you think you're doin'?" The officer scolded as she dragged her to the center of the room. "You better pull yourself together, girl. You gotta visitor."

"A visitor? Am I getting out of here?" Carly asked excitedly. She held out her wrists for the cuffs. Her mind raced as she followed the officer along the bland colored halls. _Was Granddad here to get her and drag her back to Yakima? Is she going to have to leave Spencer? Where were they holding Spencer anyway? How will the kids in juvie react to having a web star as a cell mate?_

She held her breath as they arrived in front of a large grey door. "You got 10 minutes," the officer growled before she unlocked the heavy door. "I'll be waiting out here."

She took one more deep breath before she entered. To her surprise, it wasn't a grey haired sexagenarian waiting to seal her fate. It was Sam.

Carly had the urge to run up and hug her, but she was sitting at the table with an unreadable expression on her face. Carly slowly took the seat across from her, trying to read her reactions. "Hi Sam."

"Hey," she replied coolly. "So…they treating you well?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess." Carly shrugged.

"Did they put you in holding cell #4?" Sam asked. "That was always my favorite."

"Uh, no," Carly shook her head. "I think I'm in 6. It has a wobbly bed."

"Bummer," Sam nodded.

They sat in tense silence for a few more moments.

"I see they gave you a jumpsuit," Sam pointed.

"Oh yeah," Carly pulled at the front of her top. "They didn't think I should be running around in a diaper."

"Ahh," Sam nodded in understanding. "It's a good color on you."

"And surprisingly comfortable."

"I know, right?"

"It's a little chilly, though," Carly shivered.

"Here," Sam pulled off one of her sweaters. "Maybe this will help."

Carly quickly pulled the sweater on and shoved her hands in the pockets. It still felt warm from Sam's body. "That's much better, thanks."

They had reached the point of uncomfortable silence once again.

"So…" Sam gave an uncomfortable stretch. "This is really….weird."

"Tell me about it," Carly pouted.

The lull had returned. They had not looked or talked to each other for a full minute, when suddenly they both tried to speak at the same time. They both stopped, then Carly started again.

"Sam, what I did was inexcusable…" Carly's words quickly escaped her mouth, like she was trying to rip off a Band-aid.

"Carly," Sam tried to interrupt, but Carly was in full motor mouth.

"I didn't think when I said it…"

"Carls."

"I never meant for it to hurt you…"

"Carly…" Sam's voice began to rise.

"I'm so, so sorry, and I don't blame you if you never…"

Sam slammed her palms onto the table. "Will you shut up already?"

Carly reeled back as if she were slapped by the words. _Maybe this __is__ the end._ Carly's head dipped as she awaited Sam's words to sever the remaining threads of their friendship.

"I'm sorry." Sam searched for Carly's face.

Carly had to take a few seconds to process what just happened. _She's__ sorry?_ "But I'm the one…"

"…who got me back?" Sam sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Look, I embarrass people, it's what I do. My teen therapist calls it a defense mechanism or whatever…but I should have never done it to _you_."

Carly shrugged. "It's okay…"

"No! It's not," Sam interrupted. She nervously ran her hands through her hair. "Maybe it's time you really know why that commercial bothered me so much."

"You already told me it's because your mom forced you…" Carly's stomach dropped as Sam's words suddenly hit her. _Really know?_ "Wait, you lied to me?"

"Not exactly. What I told you is only a small part of the truth." Sam took a deep breath and began playing with her fingers trying to organize her thoughts again. "For twins, Melanie and I never really spent a lot of time together. When we were really little, my mom always took Melanie with her, and I stayed home with my dad. Daddy was mine." A small grimace crossed her face and she quickly shook it away.

"Anyway, one time my mom was at a store with Melanie, when a commercial director saw Mel playing and immediately fell in love with her." She said with a hint of disgust. "He cast Mel for the diaper commercial right there. My mom dragged both of us to the commercial shoot. Melanie looked cute for the photos, but when it came time to say the lines, she couldn't do it. In a moment of panic my mom pulled her off the stage and put me out there instead." Carly noticed Sam's hands balling into fists as she recalled the memories. "I did it, I said the line. The commercial is of me, but of course Melanie got all the credit."

Sam got up and started pacing around the room. "When the commercial finally aired, my mom got all nutso by the attention. She started trying to get us more auditions, and dragging us to any place she could find casting for babies: commercials, catalogs, pageants. She'd even tried putting make-up on us to make us look 'ethnic', whatever that is." Sam shook her head. "It was always the same, Melanie would cute them into the job, and my mom would switch us so that all the work. To tell the truth, it was fun at first, but we were always gone for auditions, or shoots. It was wearing us out. My dad tried to stop her, but she wouldn't. It got so that he hardly ever saw us…and eventually he just left altogether." Sam sat down again, absorbed in her thoughts. "I missed him a lot. She told me to get over it. He just didn't want to be my dad anymore."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Carly reached across to rest a reassuring hand on her friend's.

Sam shook her head to release the memories. "Anyway, because it was Melanie that was actually hired, the money was put into a trust in her name. As soon as she was old enough, she cashed in the trust and went away to school leaving me to deal with the Monster Momager. The day I got kicked out of the pageant I thought was the best day of my life, but something broke between us. It was like I wasn't valuable any more. Everyone that cared about me, even a little, was driven out of my life by this person that was now disgusted by me."

"Come on, Sam." Carly reassured. "I know she's not the greatest, but I don't think your mom _really_ feels that way about you."

"We've been working on it, but I still think she's still disappointed I quit," Sam shrugged. "That's why I never made a big deal about iCarly, you know? I mean, I told her about it, but she just said, 'it's only the computer nobody cares about that. ' I try to make sure she doesn't have anything to say about what goes on there."

"What about when you need permission slips, like for the iWeb Awards in Japan, and when they were going to do the TV show? You had to tell her then, didn't you?"

Sam shrugged. "I took care of it."

"You didn't forge those permission slips, did you?" A slight panic was evident in Carly's voice.

"And risk getting caught?" Sam waved Carly's concern aside. "I know the contracts would be worthless if they found out. Besides, it's really not that hard to get her to sign stuff. I just throw in the words: School, Principal, or Detention and she blocks everything else out and signs it."

"So, you lie to her."

"I call it creative explanations." Sam giggled. The ice was finally broken, and Carly was finally comfortable enough to giggle with her.

"Sam, why would you tell me this now, after I blabbed everything?" Carly asked as the giggles began to die down.

"Because you gloriously and deliciously humiliated yourself on television by running onstage in that diaper." Sam's giggles found a new energy as she began to erupt in a hearty laughter. "It was fantastic, I'll never forget it!"

"I'm glad I could amuse you." Carly tried to deadpan, but it was hard to disguise the smile underneath.

"Aww, come on. You made yourself look like an idiot because you thought it would make me feel better." Sam's laughter started to die and the serious face again made took its place.

"Seriousy?" Sam caught Carly's eyes. "You put me first, Kid. No one has ever done that for me. EVER!" Sam shyly played with her fingers again. "That's more than I'd ever expect from a friend. I never had much of a family, but it seems to me you would come pretty close."

"Aww," Carly cooed. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No," Sam smiled. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Then, can I have a hug?" Carly stood and held her arms out. "I think we should hug now."

Sam got up and walked around the table. She grabbed Carly around the waist and picked her up in a giant hug.

What do you say we get you out of here?" Sam suggested as she broke the hug.

Carly jumped in cheer, "Hallelujah! Take me home, Sista!"

Sam knocked on the door to signal the guard. "I think we're finished now."

The guard nodded and walked past the blonde and straight toward Carly. "Wrists."

Carly looked at her in startled confusion. "But, I thought I was getting out of here."

The guard shook her head and reached for her cuffs. "You ain't bein' released. It's back to the holding cell for you." She snapped the cuff onto her right wrist, and Carly began to cry.

She reached out her left wrist to be shackled when suddenly the guard fell unconscious across the table. Carly looked up to see Sam grinning in front of her. "Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Ready to go?"

Carly stammered in shock. "Bu…wha? Sam! What did you do? We can't escape from jail! We'll have to live like hobos…I don't like dumpster food…I have a date on Friday…WE'LL MISS THE PROM!"

Carly continued to nervously rattle off reasons why they couldn't escape, but Sam wasn't listening. She reached for the cuffs on Carly's wrist and attached the open end to her own. She pulled the hood of the sweater over Carly's head and zipped it up to cover as much of the orange top as possible. She dragged Carly over to the door then peeked out and checked both directions to make sure the coast was clear.

"Alright, let's go!" Sam shut the door behind them and gave a quick yank on the cuffs between them. Carly yelped, then allowed herself to be dragged along; an unwilling fugitive.

They stealthily scooted through the corridors, until they reached the little-used emergency stairwell. They ran quickly down the four flights of stairs, and then rounded the corner, heading down a barren hallway. A file clerk was heading toward them, fortunately, glancing through a case file. Sam pulled Carly back out of sight and waited for him to pass. He didn't see them. They hid behind a fake tree until he was past them and out of ear shot. Sam peeked around the corner to see that he was heading toward a door at the end of the hall.

"There's an exit to the east side of the building through there." She whispered. "If we can get through there, we're home free."

Carly was plastered against the wall, afraid to move. "How do you know?" she panted.

"I saw it from the outside. It's how the office people come and go," Sam explained. She looked up at the clock in the hallway. "It's 4:30. If we're lucky, everyone will be focused on finishing their work so they can leave."

The man stopped outside the door and fiddled with his keys. Trying to figure out a plan to get through that door, Sam looked up at the message boards behind her. She quickly ripped a firearm safety and two wanted fugitive posters off the wall. She picked up a decorative rock from the base of their camouflage tree and wrapped the posters around it until formed a cube. She cradled the cube in the crook of her arm, and pulled Carly closer to her. "Get ready…"

She patiently waited for the clerk to step through the door. As his feet disappeared from view, she bolted from their hiding spot, dragging Carly with her. She quickly grabbed the cube and bowled it along the floor of the hallway as the door slowly arced closed. The girls held their breaths, until the cube was finally caught between the door and the frame.

"Yes!" They both cheered. Sam grabbed onto Carly's arm, and they jogged their way quietly toward their new escape route. Sam carefully opened the door and kicked aside the cube as they scooted through. Their exuberance ended, though, when they saw what was on the other side.

In front of them was a labyrinth of cubicles with various office-sounding clicks, whirs, and paper shuffling emanating from them. Sam stretched up onto her toes to look past the faux walls, in search of the green-lit exit sign. Carly noticed an open door to the left and quickly dragged Sam through it.

Carly quickly flipped on the light to the storage closet, then closed and locked the door behind them. "What are we doing?" She rounded on Sam. "We're never going to get out of here. We've got to go back."

"Come on Carl's, we're so close. We just gotta get through here." Sam began digging through the supplies in the room trying to figure out the next move.

"Here." Sam grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting the legs of Carly's jumpsuit.

"What are you doing?" Carly hissed, jumping away from the scissors.

"I'm trying to make you look like less of a prisoner!" Sam waited for the thought to penetrate Carly's brain before she went back to cutting. The cloth was cut midway up the leg. She rolled them up two turns, to hide the unfinished edges, and stapled them 4 times in each leg. She discarded one of the pant legs, and cut the other into strips.

"Here, Flip your hair," Sam ordered. Carly, reached up and tossed a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't say 'flick you hair'," Sam said annoyed. "I said 'Flip'…'Flip'!" She grabbed Carly's shoulders and started shaking her to and fro. Carly's head jerked until her hair hung in a curtain across her face. She pushed Carly back once more until her hair fell wildly across her shoulders. Sam took one of the fabric strips and tied it in a band around Carly's head, and finished it with a neat double bow.

"Well?" Carly asked as she fluffed her hair around the band. Sam took a step back to evaluate the outfit.

"One more thing…" Sam unzipped the sweater a bit then started to unbutton the front of the jumpsuit, revealing the printed t-shirt underneath.

"Why would you do that, you can't even read what it says," Carly complained as she tried to swat Sam's hands away from the buttons.

"So?" Sam put Carly's hands to her side and went back to the buttons.

"So, it looks silly!" Carly started to button the ones that Sam had already undone.

"We're not walking a fashion runway, here," Sam grabbed Carly's shoulders. "We're trying to get across a busy room, and out a stupid door!"

Carly looked down and unbuttoned the buttons down past her chest while Sam played with the collar. One more adjustment to the sweater, and they were finally ready to go. They stepped out the door and looked at the movement around the office.

"There." Carly finally spotted the exit sign.

Sam grabbed a stack of files from a nearby desk and dropped them into Carly's arms. She grabbed another for herself and then nodded toward the door. They walked side-by-side through the walkways, without much notice. They had two more corners of cubicles to pass before the exit, when suddenly the clerk they followed in, stepped out of his cubicle. _So Close!_

"Whoa," he said, startled. "Hey, you must be the new interns."

"That's right," Carly nervously giggled. "The new interns…"

"Well, glad to have you aboard," he smiled. "Say, can I get you guys to help me for a few minutes?"

"Sorry…" Sam looked up at the name plate on the side of the cubicle. "…Pete…I mean, Mr. Dempsey. Big Boss wants these delivered right away," she said holding up the files. "We'll check back, though, if he doesn't have anything else for us."

"Oh, alright then," he frowned a bit. "I'll be in the archive room down the hall. Just ask Helen when you're ready. She'll know where to find me."

"Ask for Helen," Sam smiled, "sure thing." She nudged Carly toward the exit.

They managed to get to the exit without further incident. The owner of the cubicle closest to the exit was away from the desk. The girls quickly dropped the files onto the desk and slipped through the door unnoticed.

As soon as they stepped outside, Sam grabbed Carly's hand and they ran toward the parking lot. "Where are we going?" Carly panted behind her.

"My mom's waiting in the car." Sam pushed past a few pedestrians as she continued at full speed toward the car.

"You asked your mom to drive the getaway car, when you broke me out of jail!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I told her, I was meeting my parole officer." The car was just ahead, so they sprinted the last few feet there. She reached for the handle to jump in, but it was locked.

"Dang it, Mom!" Sam looked around to see if she could find her mom.

"There she is!" Carly pointed to a nearby hot dog cart. The girls ran over to grab her as she was putting relish and mustard onto a hot dog.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled. "I told you to wait by the car!"

"I got hungry, so sue me," Pam grunted back. "Oh, wait…you can't. You're a child!"

"Come on, we gotta go NOW." Sam pushed her mother back toward the car. Halfway to the car, she quickly turned back to the cart.

"Hey, hot dog guy. Give me two corn dogs." She reached the cart just as the vendor handed her the corn dogs. She threw a $5 at the guy and grabbed a bag of chips before dragging Carly back to the car. They scrambled into the back seat, and Pam screeched out of the parking spot, cutting off two cars in the process. Carly immediately scrunched down to the floor. She folded her arms in annoyance, watching Sam as she casually munched on her corn dogs.

"What? I like corndogs."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Pam's heavy pedal foot, and her theory that a red light is just a suggestion, they reached the Bushwell Plaza, in less than 10 minutes. Carly freaked out the whole way up the elevator. Sam found the secret hidden key, and let them in. She dragged them up the stairs to the bedroom, while Carly still rambled on non-stop.<p>

"You break me out of jail and then bring me back to my house?" She grumbled. "You watch movies! Don't you realize that this is the first place they look? It's probably chapter one in the 'Tracking Down Fugitives for Dummies' handbook! Maybe we should serve them sandwiches and cold beverages while they're here."

"Make sure you grab some underpants."Sam grabbed some shirts to pack a bag.

"They're called PANTIES!" Carly yelled as she grabbed a handful and stuffed them in the bag. "And don't think for one minute that I'm sharing them with you when we both end up in prison." She threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll probably end up in a cell with someone called 'Big Bertha' who only speaks in single syllable words and likes to collect body parts!"

"Well, look at the bright side," Sam offered as she emptied out another back pack. "At least you won't have to study for a while."

"Sure! And now I'll never get into Yale," Carly frowned. "I'll never go to London for a summer internship. I'll never meet Liam, who's the son of a duke, and we'll never get married and have cute little kids with cute little accents." She angrily shoved more items into the backpack. "It'll just be me and Big Bertha!"

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. "You worry too much. I swear that would never happen."

"Oh, yeah? And how would you know?"

"Because you suck at Chemistry. You'd never get into Yale." She slung the backpack over her shoulder. "Now come on, we gotta go."

They had just gotten to the 2nd floor landing when the doorbell rang, stopping both girls in their tracks.

"I'll get it!" Spencer yelled as he bounded out of his bedroom toward the door. Sam pulled Carly back and they peered over the edge to see who it was. "Hello, Officer," Spencer greeted cheerily as he stepped back to let the visitor inside. It was the guard that Sam had knocked out earlier.

"I'm here to see Carly Shay," the officer said.

"Oh My God, I told you they'd come here first!" Carly whispered in panic.

"Quick!" Sam pulled her through the hall and over to the stairs leading to the third floor. "We'll go to the studio and take the elevator down from there."

They ran up the stairs and through the glass doors of the studio. Carly looked up just in time to see a large group of people dressed in orange yell, "HAPPY PRISON BREAK!"

"What the…" Carly fell to the ground and clutched at her chest in shock. "What's going on here?"

"We heard you were breaking out of jail, so we threw you a party." Gibby raised his glass to her.

"Are you guys insane?" She got up and ran to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly.

"Of course not," Freddie handed Sam a drink. "We just figured what better way to celebrate freedom."

"Well, we're not exactly free." Carly swatted the drink out of Sam's hand and pulled her toward the elevator. The bell rang, and the doors were sliding open. She readied herself to jump onto the elevator when she saw Spencer and the officer. Carly and Sam slowly backed away until they ran into Freddie and Gibby.

"Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett…" The Officer stopped in front of them and put her hand to her belt. "You girls know why I'm here."

"Ohhh," Carly nodded her head and began to cry.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam nodded as she held hers and Carly's cuffed wrists up to the officer.

The officer stepped up to them, grabbed onto Carly's wrist, and unlocked the cuff. She did the same to Sam then tucked the cuffs into her belt.

"Thanks, Loretta. Those things were starting to chafe," Sam said rubbing her wrists. "Hey, anybody got lotion."

"Wait, what?" Carly looked around confused. "You mean I'm not going to…Spencer, when did you get out of jail…and why is there a party in the studio?"

Spencer shrugged, "A couple hours ago, and _this_ is a breakout party."

Carly's voice started to rise. "A couple hours ago! But, how…"

"The dork came over and made me watch you on Seattle Beat," Sam explained. "When it all went wrong, he told me what you were trying to do."

"I forced her to call the producer to have them drop the charges," Freddie cut in.

"Dude!" Sam yelled. "You couldn't force a ghost to say boo!" Sam stomped on Freddie's toe, hard, and he hopped away clutching his foot in agony.

"He _suggested_ I give them a call." Sam shrugged. "I explained the situation and got them to drop the charges…We're just not allowed anywhere near the show ever again."

"Tough chizz," Gibby says behind them.

"Shhh," Carly hissed at him.

"Anyway, Loretta is married to my parole officer." Sam gestured to Officer Loretta. "I convinced her to help me pull this little prank."

"I do love me a good prank!" Officer Loretta chuckled.

"I had Freddie send out a mass text about the party, and here we are." Sam opened her arms to present the party crowd.

Carly stood there in stunned silence. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but the words would not come out. She finally turned and walked into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

"Soo…" Officer Loretta broke the tension. "I think I better be getting back to the station."

"Thanks so much for coming," Spencer said as he pressed the elevator button.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Sam tore her eyes away from watching Carly pace in the hallway. "Tell Frank I'll see him next week."

The elevator bell rang and the officer got on to leave. "Oh, hey," Spencer remembered. "Don't forget, we're playing canasta with the captain here on Tuesday."

"Great, I'll bring some Jamaican Jerk!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your husband," Spencer laughed.

Freddie limped up to Sam as the elevator doors closed. They both stared at him with irritated expressions. "See, it's chicken…" he tried to explain. "I'm going to go…over there."

"Come on," Sam dragged Freddie behind her.

Carly was pacing furiously back and forth across the hallway and mumbling to herself.

"Carly?" Sam spoke softly.

"You!" She pointed at Sam. "You left me in there to think I was going to prison!"

"Bu…" Sam tried to explain.

"You turned me into a fugitive…" she set off pacing again.

"I…"

"I hid on the floor of your mom's car, which was sticky and smelled like cat pee, by the way!"

"Yeah, it is kind of gross."

"AND YOU DID THIS SO YOU COULD THROW A PARTY?" Carly threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, it did have a theme," Freddie shrugged.

"And don't think for one second that you're excused from this, buddy!" She started poking Freddie's chest.

"Oww!" Freddie rubbed his chest.

"WHEN did 'let's break Carly out of jail and make her run for her life' sound like a fun time?"

"Ok, look," Sam stepped up to her. "This was all my idea, so if you're going to be mad, be mad at me!"

"Yeah, be mad at her!" Freddie nodded.

"I've always had this fantasy of us breaking out of jail," Sam explained. "I figured, you're such as goody-two-shoes, how many more times would I get the chance? One or two, tops!"

"Well at least you figured _something_ right," Carly threw up her hands. "Wait…two!"

"It was an adventure!" Sam playfully shook Carly's shoulders. "You were totally safe the whole time. You just had to believe it was real, or else it wouldn't be as exciting."

Carly let out a huff and folded her arms.

"You know it was a rush, and look…" Sam gestured toward her clothing, "you got a new outfit out of it!"

"You might as well just hug her and get it over with, so I can start the music for the party." Freddie smiled as he rested against the door frame.

"Just think," Sam put her arm around Carly's shoulders, "When we're old, you can put your teeth back in and tell your grandchildren about the time that you and Auntie Sam busted out of prison!"

A little smile was starting to cross Carly's face. "Sure, it'll be right before you start the wheelchair races that get us kicked out of the retirement home."

Both of the girls began to laugh. "Spin the music, Freddie," Carly ordered, then turned to give Sam a hug.

Freddie scooted past Gibby as the girls broke from the hug. "So… we can't be anywhere near Seattle Beat again, huh?" Carly laughed.

"Eh, it's no big deal," Sam waved. "They keep playing some hideous chick with a name that sounds like a woodland creature."

"Oh, that's a dude," Gibby interrupted.

"Get out!" Sam looked at him surprised.

"No, really," he went on to explain. "He's a huge deal among preteen girls,"

"I mean, GET OUT!" Sam pushed him through the door. "I'm sick of looking at you."

"Sam!" Carly chuckled and shook her head.

The beginning chords of an old 50's song spilled into the hallway.

_The Warden through a party in the county jail._

_The Prison band was there and they began to wail _

"I do believe we have a party to get to, fugitive Shay." Sam giggled.

_The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing_

"Let's go, fugitive Puckett." Carly hooked her arm through Sam's and they joined the party.

"Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me, Lets rock…"

The End.

* * *

><p>There you are. See, you made it through, just like I promised. I figured if they can have a Karma party, they could have a party for just about anything. Soo, since this is the last chance you have for this story. Review, Review, Review.<p> 


End file.
